


I'd die for you, I'd kill for you

by tangerine (arte)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, murderfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arte/pseuds/tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd die for you," said Hannibal, giving Will an utterly besotted look across the table.</p><p>With any other couples, this kind of remark would have been met with a simple return of the sentiment. It was a clichéd enough expression of love after all. </p><p>However, them being what they are, Will couldn't help but get <em>professional</em> about it.</p><p>"How would your dying help me?" Will asked, and not in a hypothetical manner. He honestly wanted to know how Hannibal could die for him in the most helpful way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a science nerd couple in the cafe who had a following exchange:
> 
> "I love you as much as the number of stars in universe."
> 
> "Just how much stars are there, tho."
> 
> "Let's count them."
> 
> You guys probably wouldn't have expected this sin.

"I'd die for you," said Hannibal, giving Will an utterly besotted look across the table.

With any other couples, this kind of remark would have been met with a simple return of the sentiment. It was a clichéd enough expression of love after all. 

However, them being what they are, Will couldn't help but get _professional_ about it.

"How would your dying help me?" Will asked, and not in a hypothetical manner. He honestly wanted to know how Hannibal could die for him in the most helpful way.

"We could be chased by the police," Hannibal offered.

"In this scenario, do I escape police custody through your heroic sacrifice?"

"It'd be a bit ruined if you get caught after all that, don't you think?"

"You think? I'd probably put bullets in your dead body for being stupid before getting dragged off ."

Hannibal gave him a _My Will is being adorably agressive on me_ face.

Will ignored it, because that face made him want to do all kind of things and it was only 8 o'clock in the morning. 

"And beside," Will said as he poured himself his second cup of coffee. "If you're acting as a bullet shield, wouldn't having you around for multiple uses be more beneficial?"

"You can use me anyway you want, Will," Hannibal said, leaning forward, voice low. Will knew that Hannibal knew exactly how the morning light would hit his cheekbones, probably planned it down to science in one of his idle days. It was blatantly unfair. It made Will feel incredibly stubborn. 

They were on, although neither one of them quite wanted to be.

"I know," Will smiled sweetly, sadistically gleeful when he watched Hannibal swallowing heavily. "But if you wanted to die for me, you missed the perfect opportunity back in the cliff."

"Like the end of a grand opera," Hannibal sighed. He obviously loved the imagery of it, although he'd have liked to skip the part where he had to fight for both of their lives while salt water rushed through his injury. "Perhaps you'd like to eat me?"

"That's more your thing. I don't care what kind of meat I'm eating," Will said. "I just like your cooking."

"If we time it right, I could cook myself without dying."

"Then who'd get rid of the rest of your corpse? That's an extra cleaning duty that I didn't ask for."

"You prefer me alive," Hannibal said, looking soppy. Will automatically leaned across the table to kiss him at this point, but stopped just before he could do so. They were on, although he couldn't quite remember why.

"You'd kill for me, then?" Will asked as he forcefully sat himself down.

"Hmm?" Hannibal said, incredibly distracted, his eyes still on Will's lips. 

"Isn't that how it goes? I'd die for you, I'd kill for you?"

Hannibal lightly shook his head. "I'd have to trust you about it."

"So how would you do it?"

Hannibal remained silent for a moment, leaning his chin against his palm. "It's a difficult question," he concluded.

Will raised his brow. "It is?"

"You're just as capable as me, Will. You don't need me to hide a body or fake an alibi," Hannibal tilted his head, considering some more. "In this scenario, would I be killing someone without your prior knowledge or would you be watching?"

"You suck at surprises," Will said dryly. Hannibal had the tendency to go 100 miles when a mere inch would suffice.

"Then you'd have to watch," Hannibal conceded easily. "I can be more delicate with scalpels than you are. If you need any complicated work done, I can do it under your guidance."

Will made an appreciative sound. It was yet too dangerous for them to publicly set up a murder tableau, but a private gallery for the two of them was a different matter. "Who would you choose?"

"You hate surprises," Hannibal said teasingly.

"Then we'd have to do some research."

Will finally succumbed to the inevitable, and leaned in. The kiss began sweet and tender, then grew bolder, hungrier.

"Wait," Will said when the point came where they both needed to breathe. "Aren't we suppose to be doing research?" 

Not that Will was entirely certain how they'd ended up planning for murder this early in the morning, but it seemed important to say it. 

"Is it more important than going to bed right now?" Hannibal asked, eyes dark. 

"No, I don't think so," Will answered, looping his arms around Hannibal's shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal was tied down on a chair, ropes around his neck, waist, arms and legs.

"Comfortable?" sneered the man who kidnapped Hannibal. The man looked like a Philip.

"Yes," Hannibal answered truthfully. His shoulders weren't close to being dislocated and his breathing was easy, not like the time he had been forced to wear a collar in a pig pen. 

"Huh," Philip said, thrown by his response. "Used to kinky shit in bed?" The question was a scramble for control. Hannibal could see that Philip was the kind of a person who prided himself in being able to terrify others even when he didn't have a gun or a knife in his hand. Philip had to be able to shook Hannibal up with his words before he could move on to bodily torture and sending threatening messages to Will, demanding ransom.

"What's your definition of kinky?" Hannibal asked calmly.

"Were there fuckers lining up to tie you down?" 

"Everyone seemed quite capable of sorting out their orders without lining up," Hannibal said, thinking of Brown and Mason, wondering if he should count Jack in the list. The man did cuff him behind his back. 

Will had never once tied him up. Not yet.

Philip narrowed his eyes. He was getting angry. "I usually leave my victims recognizable for the video, but I might make an exception out of you."

"What would you do?" Hannibal asked, genuinely curious. 

Philip opened his mouth, then caught himself. "Are you getting off on this?" Philip asked. Most would have uneasily dismissed the possibility instead of considering it. Maybe there was a hope for Philip yet.

"I'm only curious," Hannibal said. 

"How much do you think your husband would be willing to give up for you?" Philip asked, abruptly changing the subject. 

No nerves, how disappointing. Mason had been much more accommodating.

"I can't say for certain. My husaband," Hannibal had to pause for a second as warm feeling spread around his chest. "Is quite unpredictable."

"What's he mostly likely to do?" 

"I think he might try to shove a knife down my throat."

Silence.

"...Why?" Philip asked, the creeping unease now fully apparent in his eyes.

"He was recently reminded of the time I shoved a human ear down his throat to frame him for murder," Hannibal said. "He has a penchant for just desserts. I think he still has a grudge about it."

Philip didn't have enough time to do anything but gape stupidly before he's brain was blown out.

Hannibal had turned his head around in advance, having seen Will pointing a gun at his direction. Blood in eyes were not pleasant to deal with.

"I didn't think your lips were so loose, Dr. Lecter," Will said as he stepped closer. The sound echoed, click, click, click. "Talking behind my back, so careless with our lives."

Hannibal blinked rapidly. Stray blood had still gotten into his lashes. 

"He needed to be distracted," Hannibal said.

"I didn't need your help," was the response he got in return.

Will looked so pristine, clad in black, not a drop of blood on his person. The gun had done its job too neatly.

"I think this is the third time I saw you tied down," Will said as he inspected the ropes. "How are you still alive?"

Hannibal smiled. "I have you."

"The person who tried to kill you before. How many times is it now, four, five?"

"Five, with varying degree of intention behind it," Hannibal said, tilting his head up. "Are you going to kill me now?" His throat must be red behind the thick rope although he tried not to move too much. The scraping feeling reminded him that despite their history, Will had never left a lasting mark on his body, not directly. 

Will cocked his head. "Is this about that _I'll die for you_ thing?"

"You did kill for me."

Will sighed, looking up at the ceiling. _Why,_ he mouthed a little. "I told you you suck at surprises. Weren't we over this with that tailor guy?"

"If it's any consolation, this was only twenty percent intentional."

"Thanks God it was only twenty percent. Our life would be ruined by now if you did your best."

Will stepped closer and pulled a knife from behind his back to held it near Hannibal's neck. Hannibal looked at him expectantly.

"You're having a time of your life right now, aren't you," Will asked.

"I generally am."

Will shook his head and took off one of his leather gloves with his teeth. With his bare hand, Will wiped the blood away from Hannibal's lashes and cheek. Hannibal's breath fluttered in his chest and he wanted to lick the fingers off, but Will wouldn't let him. Instead, slowly, under Hannibal's avid stare, Will pulled his hand close to his mouth, red glistening at the tip. Closer, closer, and at the last second, his hand swerved- 

-To land on Hannibal's white shirt. Hannibal blinked, caught off guard. With a big grin, Will began to drag an uneven, bloody line across the field of white. It was asymmetrical.

This finally caused a tiny crease to appear between Hannibal's brows.

Will pulled his glove back on.

"Surprise?" he smiled sweetly. He laughed at Hannibal's mildly flat look and kissed him properly. "Let's go home."


End file.
